


Not Just a Joy Ride

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written (long before the big reveal of "A Good Man Goes to War") for the International Day of Femslash Drabble Tag on the LiveJournal community DW_Femslash to the prompt "Amy/River: stealing spaceships."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Just a Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written (long before the big reveal of "A Good Man Goes to War") for the International Day of Femslash Drabble Tag on the LiveJournal community DW_Femslash to the prompt "Amy/River: stealing spaceships."

“What do you mean you don’t know how?” Amy demanded as the klaxon blared. “You can fly the TARDIS better than the Doctor, and you can’t disarm the alarm on a human timeship?”

“Spoilers!” River called out from under the console. The noise stopped. “There. That’s got it.”

On the viewscreen, Amy could see a platoon of what looked like rhinos coming at them. Quickly.

“Got it!” River emerged triumphant if covered in grime. With an emphatic kiss, she added, “Let’s go save the universe, beautiful.”

Amy grinned and held on as they took off into the starry night sky.


End file.
